When Jasper Met Alice: A OneShot
by jajo
Summary: Until I met Alice Brandon I could not see color, except for the red tint that would flash across my vision when I was truly infuriated or when I… killed. Part of Others Series can be read on its own


Colorblind

Until I met Alice Brandon I could not see color, except for the red tint that would flash across my vision when I was truly infuriated or when I… killed.

I didn't even realize that I was lacking. I could still separate greens from blues because they projected different shades of grey to my senses so it never occurred to me that I was colorblind. I'd been told by our elders that one day I would instantly know my mate, but for some inane reason the _how_ I'd know her was a closely guarded secret.

It started while I was crossing campus, late for my graduate level early Western Civ class, when a bundle of energy wrapped in the small compact form of a young woman ran straight into me. I reacted immediately, my actions involuntary, and wrapped my arms around her, steadying her and as a result drawing her up against my body.

Just as instantaneously, colors burst into my vision and I was suddenly overwhelmed by them, so bright and wondrous. I could not distinguish shapes or identify objects; all I could see was color everywhere. It was gorgeous, exciting, and terrifying all at once.

Even better was the insatiable hunger that constantly drove me was silenced and I felt… full, satisfied beyond belief. The constant ache and torture was instantaneously gone for the first time since I'd reached adulthood, aside from the unfortunate incidents that I could not control myself, starvation causing me to act unforgivably.

I distantly heard a woman's voice say, "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have been twittering while I walked."

That voice, that golden voice that lightly tickled my eardrums and caused my heart to pound. It was music to my ears.

I felt every single curve of her body pressed up intimately against my own.

I felt better and happier than I ever had in my life. Happiness was an emotion that I'd never really experienced personally since childhood: I'd had to make do vicariously by sampling that emotion from the beings around me.

What did I do with happy? I was dumbfounded and yet energized. And, damn it, a certain part of me was getting happier by the minute. Maybe this luscious creature wouldn't be able to tell.

"Ewww… You're getting a boner! Let me go, you perv!" said the same luscious voice from before. _Ok, no such luck._ I felt her feeble attempts to get out my grasp and her hands flailing against my chest. There was no way I was ever going to let her go, now that I'd been blessed by the gods to find her.

My only defense is that because I was dazed, I did not think to protect my more vulnerable parts. Even super human strength and speed does not protect a man's most sensitive areas. And this woman knew every one of them, which is how I found myself rolling on the ground, clutching myself between my legs and gasping for breath.

The woman was screaming all sorts of things at me, such as "You fucking stalker!" and yet it was all still music to my ears. I took a deep breath a found out, much to my relief, that the woman had not been unaffected by our contact. I smelled the faint order of her arousal, and it was utterly delicious. I could feel all the conflicting emotions whirling through her, so many that it was hard to sort, even for a jaded old hand like myself, which one was the dominate. Fear, anger, arousal, curiosity, impatience, and all other group of emotions were bottled up in this tiny, but perfect package.

But then my world shattered as she paced away, the color receding from my vision and returning my world to shades of grey.

"No," I moaned, between pants. The woman had strong legs. I stumbled up, intent on following my mate wherever she went.

"Jeez, Jasper," came a male voice from behind me, I felt two strong hands lifting me up. "Really smooth."

"She is my mate, Edward."

"Holy shit."

"I must follow her," I said desperately.

"Think man," Edward said as he shook me. "You just freaked her out. You need to find out who she is and study you're prey before you make your move."

"Mate, Edward. Not prey. With her I will never need to hunt again."

"I know, buddy. But you must woo her. You've waited this long, what is another couple of days?"

I groaned, already the incessant hunger clawed at my insides. I would have to sustain myself on the angst that Edward so willingly put forth in large quantities until I figured out how to make that succulent creature a part of my life. Permanently.

"Jasper, what do you think of these shoes?" my woman's voice asked, shaking me out of my memories.

"Baby, it all looks great on you. Those might go really great with that sweater set you bought last week," I replied.

Alice squealed and the colors around me intensified and suddenly small sparkles appeared, swirling around us. Visible only to me (and Edward when the nosy body peeped into my thoughts) these diamond flecks whirled to the air and gave proof to what I'd known about my wife since the second she bumped into me: she was magic.

Alice was amazing. A human who had enough energy to fully satisfy my hunger. Never had a human been able to do that before. A happening my people had thought impossible.

I loved to shop with Alice because it gave her almost an orgasmic feeling, which created this light show of sparkles in my sight and this welling of near orgasmic pleasure I got to enjoy with her. She only projected this sincere joy when plotting, collecting on a bet, dressing one of her friends up, shopping, or during sex.

However, since I was normally a very active participant during our lovemaking, I typically didn't get to sit back and ride the waves of utter joy she projected. I could only compare it to a hit of ecstasy or winning the lottery for a human being.

I truly enjoyed following around my beloved, carrying her bags, and watching her occasionally make mincemeat of some poor sales clerk. I didn't care if people (i.e. Emmett) thought I was whipped.

Alice. My beloved, My savior. My love.


End file.
